


Maybe I Was Boring

by MangozWriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Failing, Gen, Hair Dyeing, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Is Trying His Best, Philza Minecraft's A+ Parenting, Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, They Really Need Therapy, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, all of them do, but theyre a fucked up family, theyre messed up siblings your honor, tubbo is included in the dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangozWriting/pseuds/MangozWriting
Summary: Tommy had dyed his hair so many times ever since he was a kid. Color after color, dye after dye. He had really thought it was all for good fun. He never thought about why he did it. He just wanted his hair to be a different color than the natural brown it was.But maybe it was the words and whispers he heard through his childhood and teen years that made him do it. Maybe it started off as good fun, but he wasn't quite sure if it ended that way.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 312





	Maybe I Was Boring

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahhaaa what is up my dudes, here we have my first written fic for the dream smp
> 
> reminder that these are the characters ahahaha not the actual people

Tommy remembered the first time he had dyed his hair, a trip into the village into Puffy’s house with Tubbo. They had been eight years old, having the mindset that it was them against the world. Tubbo and Tommy Vs. the Universe. 

They had continuously clinged onto Puffy’s sleeves, begging for hair dye to use. The night prior the two had been in their room, only illuminated by the small candle on the windowsill. Whispers came from the two best friends, the two brothers, how they loved how the other’s hair looked. 

_“Your hair reminds me of...fire. From what I remember, my birth family all had blond hair, fiery flames of yellow and orange. My parents told me that when I was born, it was like my flame was out. I was born nearly dead, so my hair never got the fiery color the rest of my family had. I think...that’s why I like your hair so much.”_

_Tommy heard Tubbo shift in his bed, the creaking of the old wood being the loudest thing of that night. “I think I like your hair because it reminds me of....a home I never knew. I don’t remember anything before me being in that box. I barely had a memory even then. But your hair...it always reminded me of a family I never knew. You practically are my family, Tommy. You’re my best friend in the whole wide world. You are my whole world, Tommy.”_

_Tommy sat up in bed, a thought coming to mind. “Tubbo, what if we are actually brothers? Blood-related that is! Isn’t that a funny thought? Or maybe we were switched at birth? It would explain our hair colors being different than our families, or if we presume your family’s hair color was blond.”_

_“Toms, you were born in a phoenix family. You’re a phoenix. I'm a goat hybrid. I don’t really think we could have been switched at birth.”_

_Tommy had jumped on the bed, spreading his arms wide. “Aw, come on Tubs! It’s fun to think about! Two best friends, swapped at birth, connected before they even met one another!”_

_Tubbo giggled, rolling out of the bed. “Toms, be careful! You’re gonna fall off with the way you’re moving on that thing.”_

_“It ain’t that bad, Tubbo.”_

_“I’m pretty sure that bed is older than you, Toms. You have to be more careful."_

When the morning came, hours after that conversation, the two decided they would dye their hair like the other’s. A few words exchanged at the breakfast table, whispers and giggles. Wilbur had noticed the two sharing their secrets, but he didn’t say anything. Wilbur had his fair share of his secrets, so he would let them have their fun.

After that simple trip to Puffy’s house, they had their hands full of dye, bursting into the cottage’s door and into the bathroom. Wilbur hadn’t been home to stop them, he had plans with Schlatt and a few of his other friends that day. If he had been there that day, he would have taught them how to properly dye his hair.

They grabbed stools from the kitchen, standing on them as they squirted the dye into each other’s hair. The pair of best friends didn’t know how dying one’s hair looked, sure they had watched Techno and Wilbur dye each other’s hair with Phil’s help, and sure they’d seen Dream and his friends help Puffy dye her hair the rainbow wool it was, but they never stuck around to watch.

Wilbur had come back home to a very messy bathroom and two kids with hands covered in brown and blond dye. Their older brother had freaked out, dragging them both to Puffy’s house and demanding how they got their hands on the only hair dye in the village. 

Later that night, both Puffy and Wilbur helped the two properly dye their hair. Tommy, now known as the fiery blond with a loud voice who had dreams of taking down the greatest enemies of their world. Tubbo, known as the brown-haired boy who was known as a prankster and genius among the village, coming up with outlandish ideas for redstone projects. 

A year had passed where Tommy and Tubbo would dye their hair frequently. It had been a year since Phil and Techno had left to start an empire, it had been a year since the remaining family of three had seen them both.

Tommy didn’t know what Wilbur meant when he told Tommy something as the two had been walking among the forest, the crunching of dirt below their feet. Tubbo had been staying with Puffy and Schlatt that day, he needed to learn how to properly take care of his horns still as they continued to grow. Wilbur was teaching Tommy how to hold a bow, a weapon that Phil never got to teach the younger. In fact, Tommy hadn’t really sparred with Phil and Techno after the incident that cold October day. Techno had refused to teach Tommy after it happened, Phil needed to spend all his time teaching Techno. Phil didn't have time for his other sons. 

That left Wilbur, someone who was barely a teen, to teach two kids how to properly fight in a world full of hatred and monsters. Both of them were lucky enough to be raised in a village that was full of love and community, a place where hybrids weren’t shunned away from society. That’s what Wilbur always told them either. 

_An arrow shot through the forest, directly onto its target after hours after practice. Tommy had dropped his bow to the ground, a smile forming widely upon his face._

_He grabbed Wilbur’s sleeve, grinning. “Wilby, Wilby look! I did it! I hit a bullseye! All in just…” Tommy counted on his fingers, taking a few glances at the sun which was still high in the sky. “,five hours! It only took five hours for me to do it! I really am the son of Philza Minecraft.”_

_Wilbur had stared blankly at his brother. “...right. You know, ever since you’ve dyed your hair you even look like Phil. You’re even able to fight like him...you seem to be more of Phil’s son than I am.”_

_Tommy let go off Wilbur’s sleeve. “Wilby? What do you mean by that? We’re both Phil’s sons! All four of us are! Techno, Tubbo, you, and me!”_

_Wilbur hadn’t said anything, turning away from Tommy and covering his mouth as if he just said something cursed. Tommy stood there, watching as his older brother had to compose himself, his hands were shaking._

_“It’s nothing, Tommy. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. I just let something...slip out of my mind. How about we go get Tubbo and head back to the cottage, alright?”_

_“Whatever you say, Wilbur.”_

A few months had passed after that day, Tommy was standing in front of the mirror, all alone with only Tubbo by his side. Wilbur had left a day ago to go after Phil and Techno, to head off to the new server the whole village had been talking about. Anyone was welcome to go, it wasn’t private like a majority of servers were. But Wilbur had left them, apologizing again and again. 

_“Wilby, Tubbo and I don’t want you to go.”_

_“Tommy, I’m fourteen. I want to go explore the world! How come Techno and Phil can go off and have all these adventures? It...it should be at least Techno and I having these adventures. Phil’s supposed to be the dad...not me. I’m just a kid, I still want to be a kid….I just-”_

_Tears were falling down Wilbur’s face, he noticed the expressions that were both on Tommy and Tubbo’s faces._

_“Wilbur, do you need a hug? You always seem to hug us when we’re sad, but we never hug you.”_

_It was just a small question, for a nine year old Tubbo to ask, but for Wilbur it meant the world._

_The three had a one last family hug, with Wilbur apologizing one last time. He told them that if they ever wanted to follow, they just needed to follow the map. The map Wilbur had found on his own after weeks. He said he would be fine without it._

Tommy placed his hand against the cool mirror, his reflection and himself touching hands. A barrier of glass was the only thing keeping them apart. In a way, Tommy was a reflection of other people that his close family cared for.

Tommy reminded them of someone he couldn’t be. 

Wilbur mentioned how he would be going after Phil and Techno to the server they were on. Tommy wanted to see them both again. His father and older brother. 

Tommy’s hands held the blond dye once more, his hair had been fading to it’s brown once more. He and Tubbo already had plans to follow Wilbur of course, they were packing for their travels that would happen tomorrow. 

Tommy still remembered what Wilbur had told him in those woods. Tommy’s hair reminded Wilbur as Phil. Wilbur told Tommy he looked and acted like Phil’s son. Is that why Phil didn’t call him that before he had left for the server? 

Was it because Tommy didn’t look like him?

The sink water was running, ready to be used. Tommy called for Tubbo to dye his hair once more.

The best friends had caught up with Wilbur in a matter of a few days. Their brother was surprised to find them, but the three travelled together after that. It was a few weeks journey, but they ended up finding the portal that would lead them into the server.

Tommy had gone to find Phil right after he founded Business Bay, a few of his new friends had told him it was a little too dangerous to make such a long journey like that. Wisp had offered to take Tommy to the Antarctic Empire using the planes they had invented on that server.

Wisp waited by the door as Tommy hurried to find his family. Techno and Phil were in the mines when Tommy found them. The phoenix hybrid jumped into the arms of his father, hugging him tightly.

But then Phil said those words. 

_“Who are you?”_

When Tommy told the two who he was, many apologies were made, profuse apologies as they tried to grab the attention of their youngest. But the damage had been done. 

Tommy didn’t want to be around Techno and Phil anymore. 

Tommy let his hair go back to its natural colors during his time on SMPEarth, he did occasionally dye his hair with the rest of Business Bay whenever they just wanted to mess around and have fun. 

But of course SMPEarth ended too. Tommy and Tubbo had left before the server officially closed, but they were twelve years old, they were ready for the world. They gave their goodbyes to Wilbur and the rest of Business Bay.

During their year of travel, they had met many people on their journeys, most noticeably a kid named Boffy who they became close friends with on the spot. Tommy had even started dying his hair blond again, leaving behind the bad memories of Phil and creating new ones to replace them. But he couldn’t stop the small hole in his heart and brain that just craved for Phil to be proud of him. 

On one of the days where Tubbo had gone to visit a few friends, a sudden invite was made to Tommy when he was thirteen years old. 

Dream, someone who had lived in Tommy’s village and was practically siblings with Puffy, offered him a safe haven from the world. A place just like their old village.

The DreamSMP. 

Tommy accepted it without hesitation. 

Tommy’s hair had remained fiery blond for such a long time on that server. Even during the revolution, throughout the election, throughout the days of Pogtopia and Wilbur’s decaying mental state, it still remained that bright, blond color. 

That was until Tubbo had exiled him from the walls of L’manburg, from the whole mainlands of the server as a whole. Tommy hadn’t known what he did wrong. People griefed on the server all the time. He didn’t mean to catch the house on fire, he really didn’t. Sure, Tommy’s done bad shit before, but everyone on the server did bad shit, what made Tommy different?

Throughout Tommy’s exile, his eyes weren’t the only thing that lost its color. His hair had gone back to its natural brown, his eyes now a dark gray instead of the bright blue it should have been. His wings had even lost color. Even if Tommy got his hands on hair dye, he wasn’t sure if he wanted his hair to be blond again. Not like Tubbo’s original hair color.

The moment Tommy had gone into Techno’s house and left the exile of that island, Techno had let Tommy choose between two colors. 

_“I know you like dying your hair and all that jazz, you’ve been doing it for, hm, the past six years? But I stole some stuff from L’manburg.”_

_“Such a hypocrite, big brother Technoblade. You complain about me stealing shit from you before you turn around and take from L’manburg.”_

_“Well, I’m clearly superior to the government, Tommy. Stealing from the government is like...stealing from you. But the point is, I got blond hair dye for you and pink hair dye for me. If you want you can, well, you can dye your hair the same color as me. Not that I care or anything, just thought you would want a different color.”_

_Tommy grabbed the two dyes off the table. Pink and Blond. Pink reminded him of Technoblade. Technoblade who saved him. Technoblade who let him stay in his little winter house even after Tommy had stolen from him. Blond reminded him of Tubbo. Tubbo who’s natural hair was blond. Tubbo who exiled him. Tubbo who didn’t visit him. Tubbo who left him to die and get hurt by Dream._

_“I’ll try something new I guess. I’ll try pink hair, pink is the color a big man like me would wear.”_

Tommy remembered how Phil had passed by Techno and Tommy as the piglin hybrid was preening his younger brother’s wings. 

_Tommy slapped Techno’s hands away. “You don’t do it like that, Techno! Phoenixes aren’t like crows. You’re gonna burn yourself if you keep doing it like that.”_

_“Well, it isn’t my fault you phoenixes are different from every other bird in existence. If only Ghostbur were around right now, he would be much better than this, even if he is a ghost.”_

_Phil had been passing by, a handful of items from another biome in his hands. His hand ruffled through Tommy’s hair. “Good to see my two sons finally bonding, wasn’t sure I’d see it again after you two had that little fight of yours.”_

_Son._

_Phil had called him his son. ‘_

_All it took was Tommy....looking like Techno. Being with Techno. Acting like Techno._

_That hole in his heart grew, it was filled with those simple words Phil had said._

During Tommy’s time with Phil, he was repeatedly called his son, he called Phil his dad. Ghostbur and Techno were there too. It was like the family Tommy had always wanted when he was younger. 

That was until the Festival came around. 

Phil had wished his sons goodbye, Techno and Tommy told them they would be safe as they headed for the festival. 

In the remains of the community house, he realized he didn’t want to be like Techno. He still loved and cared for his friend, his brother. But...he didn’t want to use violence toward his previous friends, he didn’t want to hurt anyone like Wilbur had.

He had to betray Techno. He couldn’t do it. 

Tommy thought they could at least keep in contact, that Techno would understand that Tommy couldn’t stay by his side after everything.

But Techno had sided with Dream right after. Dream. He sided with Dream.

The very next day Dream, Techno, and Phil destroyed his home. 

Tommy remembered shouting at Phil and Techno, begging them to stop. That they were going to hurt so many people with what they were doing. 

_“Phil, Phil please...I’m your son. I care for you Phil, don’t you care for me? Techno? You saved me from everyone but I couldn’t stand by your side after you said you would destroy everything! Please! Please stop!”_

_Phil had cold glaring eyes. "You're no son of mine."_

That very night, Tommy rested in his old home. A home in which he barely remembered, it had been nine months after all. He hummed a tune to himself, a tune that nobody would possibly sing to him after what happened today.

A knock on the door made the Avian spin around, his eyes met with his former best friend. No...no, his best friend. 

Tubbo had a satchel on him, but in his hands was a plate that had something Tommy didn’t expect to find today.

“Happy 16th Birthday, Toms. I...I remembered after you headed back to your house. I had a little help from-”

“Hello Tommy! Happy Birthday! I remember when I was 16, that’s when I had Fundy! But I helped Tubbo bake this cake and everything!” Ghostbur smiled, floating in the air, growing closer to Tommy.

“You….you guys, remembered? Even after Doomsday?”

Tubbo put the plate to the side, grabbing something from his satchel. “Of course we did. What kind of family would we be if we didn’t celebrate?” Tubbo pulled out a small wrapped up gift. “Look, I know this birthday and last year’s birthday weren’t…the best.”

“Tubbo, Wilbur died on my birthday last year and this year’s birthday L’manburg blew up.”

“But the point is! I hope...this is a good present. I found it from Puffy’s house, she offered it to me and...I think you’ll like it.”

Tommy took the gift from Tubbo, unwrapping the box and he stared at the object that laid at the bottom. 

“It’s…”

“It’s blond hair dye, big man. I understand if you don’t want it...we’re kind of in a tense situation right now. We’re barely even talked about anything-”

Tubbo was cut off as Tommy hugged him tightly, he didn’t want to let go. Tommy never wanted to let go of Tubbo again. Never.

“Thank you, Tubbo. It means the world to me. We can...go dye my hair right now?”

“Whatever the birthday king says. It’s about time we dye your hair anyway, the pink is getting a little dull.”

“Hm, a combination of a fading pink and a new blond...wonder what that’ll be like?”

Tommy dyed his hair for the last time that day, he enjoyed it of course, it was a good memory, good nostalgia that would fill him for the rest of his life. But for years he had dyed his hair to impress someone, to look like someone, to be like someone.

Tommy could just be himself now, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that folks :) this started because of a post i made on tumblr and then it led to me writing during class and pumping out this bad boy of a fic
> 
> if you wanna yell at me maybe ;; my tumblr is @mangob1rd


End file.
